Kill The Heisei!
by Sonicfanx1
Summary: What would you do if you were thrown into another reality? Would you accept it or lay down and cry? What if you were given the powers of the 15 Heisei Riders? Now what? Take over the world or fight for justice? Stowing away his identity and going by Heisei, a human from Earth is sent to a completely corrupt world. Beware though, you aren't the only Kamen Rider on this planet.


**Kill the Heisei!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Yeah, I'm just writing this as a guilty pleasure. Yes, this is self insert. Yes this is a guilty pleasure. I might be like this IRL; I haven't gauged proper responses to the situations that will occur in this story. No, I'll probably die in the first four days in the Akame Ga Kill universe because I'm so fat or I'll die from thirst. No, I am not exaggerating my size; I am legit 6ft+. I have no idea what my current measurements are but this is from at least a year ago.

I'm making a terrible mistake aren't I?

I am aren't I?

Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Akame Ga Kill nor Kamen Rider. I do own Kamen Rider Heisei's gimmick though.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Kill the Mask<strong>

"**Fruit Basket!**"

A key was inserted into the side of a padlock. A twist, then a voice shouted,

"**Lock Open!**"

"**Kiwami Arms: Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai Shogun!**"

Roughly translated to: Zenith Arms: Mighty Warlord, the Armored Shogun confronted his opponent. It was a mighty dragon.

"However, it isn't as strong as Ryuki's or Wizard's Dragons." 'Gaim' stated the obvious.

Kamen Rider 'Gaim' had appeared in his strongest form to date. He was defending a small carriage. All its occupants had fainted and the Kamen Rider was the only one left standing. The shockwave that the Dragon had emitted knocked out the passengers.

Gaim sighed as he stared down the dragon before grabbing the key on his belt and twisting it twice.

"**Melon Defender**, **Budou Ryuhou**!"

A melon motif shield appeared on his left arm and a Dragon-Grape gun appeared on his right. The Kamen Rider threw the shield at the dragon, creating a large gash across its chest.

The dragon roared and charged at the silver rider.

"**Seiya**! **Kiwami Squash**!"

Gaim and pulled down the cutting knife on his belt to mimic a "cutting fruit" motion. His purple gun glowed and the rider pointed it at the Dragon.

"Boom," He smirked and shot out a purple laser, destroying the Dragon completely.

Satisfied with his victory, the Kamen Rider closed both padlocks on his belt and took off said belt. His armor disappeared and he returned back to normal. The 6 foot-some character in question was relatively normal. He had more fat than most people but that was for a different reason. He was also a towering behemoth compared to other people.

"This planet's gravity is weak..." He sighed. To avoid muscle and bone degradation, he had forced himself to wear iron armor to compensate for the Planet's weak gravity.

The process of wearing and taking it off is hideous and the armor itself is very large. It covered his entire body. With huge shoulder pads and very bulky leg armor, it made moving very hard. He couldn't move his arms without being restricted by armor every 10 degrees. His helmet was modeled oddly, it had two horn-like structures running from where his eyebrows would be to the back of his head where it bent up and floated. It had holes around the mouth and nose area shaped as rectangles so he could breathe easily. His eye sockets were simply holes covered with shaded glass. His arrival on this planet or world was rather uneventful.

The character in question wanted to keep his identity a secret so he decided to take the name Heisei Showa. An abnormally large person for his age, Heisei stands at around 6 feet tall and is probably growing. He's in his mid teens and he has never had a girlfriend in his life, usually staying home and playing video games all day long.

His athletic abilities are below average at best, however he does have martial arts experience even though he _was_ too scared to punch a living being in fear of retaliation. That fear was quickly overcome when he had to face giant fucking Dragons and "A-Classed Monsters", that being said Dragon and a variety of other opponents.

Heisei was brought here the most subtle way in the multiverse. He had just finished screwing around on the internet when he finally went to sleep. It was the week end so all he had to look forward to the next day was a morning lesson on how to operate a car then he was free. When Heisei finally woke up, he was sleeping in the middle of the forest.

Naturally, this came as a fright to him...me? After a couple of days he managed to survive in the wilderness before a military police patrol engaged him, mistaking him as a Rebel spy. This was his first transformation and the birth of Heisei Showa, Showa being the surname. Deciding that he wanted to keep his true name a secret to all but his most loyal allies, he invented the name Heisei Showa, based off the Heisei and Showa eras.

The battle with the military police triggered his "Kamen Rider Kuuga" transformation. First, starting off at puberty form or Growing Form, he had trouble harnessing his "max" power. Therefore, he rarely went above Growing Form and on very special occasions was able to transform into Mighty.

Then his battle with one of the Imperial Arms users was where he unlocked his "Gaim" transformation. Heisei quickly used his newfound abilities as Kamen Rider Gaim to dodge all of the Imperial Arm user's attacks. The Teigu or Imperial Arms he was facing was "Spectator" used by Zank the Beheader.

Better than fighting him as Kuuga Puberty form right?

It took everything Heisei had to defeat Zank, forcing him to unlock a new ability nicknamed: **Quick Change**, **Form Swap** or **Rider Switch**. This ability was very similar to Decade's Kamen Ride cards in which the user transforms into a different Kamen Rider. However, this method is much faster and more taxing. This also allows said user to _become_ the Kamen Rider instead of mimicking him like Decade. However, this puts a heavy strain on Heisei's body, causing him to become tired and sore. The first time he utilized it, every muscle in his body ached for the ensuing week.

Several days later and Heisei was on the run. Nobody knew who was killing off all the Military and they issued an alert in his area, causing him to flee and use Gaim's Cherry Energy abilities numerous times, over exerting himself. He eventually fainted at a remote village and was taken good care of which brought Heisei Showa to this moment.

He made a promise to the village to bring back some gold to help them with their financial struggles. The "children" they were about to send were technically older than him by one year. Nonetheless, he took off. It took him a full month to get to the capital and on his way there, he managed to kill several "A-Classed Monsters" which got him quite a bit of money.

He still felt morally..._wrong_ about killing Monsters. Still, this place felt familiar to him.

"Hey, Mr. Show-off."

Heisei looked up and saw the carriage driver _glaring_ at him. He clicked his tongue and made a motion to get off his carriage. Heisei Showa had arrived.

"First things first, a tavern." Heisei barely plays RPG games but this is a no brainer. The best place to get quests and rumors are from there.

Being completely armored when he entered, Heisei gathered quite a few stares. He sat down on a chair that could just _barely_ support his weight, pulled on his hood and took off his helmet.

"What would it be?" The barkeeper asked.

"A coke,"

"Sorry?"

"Some orange juice would be nice."

"Alright, one orange juice coming up."

Heisei sighed. The many things he missed that he had back at home: Coca Cola. Sure it had a pH of 2.5, just slightly more basic than stomach acid which was at a 2. It still tasted good and he was pretty sure he could kill someone if he boiled it and spiked it in their soup or something. He grimaced at picturing the vile black slob that was boiled Coke.

The bartender came back and placed an orange and juicer on the table.

"Here's your orange." He said.

Heisei stared at the round fruit for a second before turning to the bartender.

"Sir, I believe I asked for Orange _Juice_." He emphasized juice.

"Do you expect me to juice it for you? I have customers to serve and I don't have time to waste on a single one's request." The middle-aged man spat back.

"I thought bartenders were supposed to serve drinks, not hand out ingredients and tell people to do it themselves." Heisei grumbled.

"Kid, do you want your drink or not?"

"Juicing," Heisei submitted and began to drain the fruit of all its liquids. He poured the contents into his glass and drank from it. It was a little sour. Still, he continued to drink and overhear conversation. The de facto Kamen Rider turned his head to the left and noticed several "wanted" posters on the pub wall. The bounty was extraordinary as well. There was more money than he has ever made in total, a whopping five hundred _million_ gold coins was offered for the capture or death of one of their members.

Heisei has made about 150,000 gold in total and that's quite a bit of cash for a mere bounty hunter.

"Hey, who are these Night Raid guys?" Heisei asked. Laughter erupted everywhere.

"Hey kid, don't even think about getting at them. Everybody that has tried never came back." One said.

"I heard all of these guys have Teigu. So you should already know what that means. You won't stand a chance if you don't have either an army or another Imperial Arms to counter theirs." Another customer said.

"I actually do have a Teigu..." Heisei said.

"S-Seriously? What is it?"

"The weird eye one, but it won't work with me. Every time I try to use it, I get nauseous."

"That probably means you're not compatible with it."

"I figured it'd be something like that." Heisei sighed and patted the pouch holding the Teigu.

"But back on subject, how tough are these Imperial Arms users?" Heisei questioned, turning away from the counter.

"I heard they could take on entire armies by themselves. Most of the ones you see on the wanted posters are extremely strong; they can go up against the Empire's best and make it out alive."

"Cool, anything else? Why are they up on the posters?"

"You're not from around here are you? Anyways, they're known for committing assassinations on high ranking nobles or officials. I say good riddance! Those corrupt bastards had it coming."

"Careful what you say Harold or the guards might knock on your door tonight." An older man advised. "Harold" grumbled and went back to his meal.

"Apologies for my friend here, he's a little biased when it comes to things like this. I would still advise you pray you don't come into contact with Night Raid. They're known to have very high success rates."

"I'll keep that in mind." Heisei said with a smile. "Hey bartender, how much is it for the juice?"

"Five gold, leave it in the glass."

Heisei drank the rest and left the gold as instructed and left. He'd probably need a place to stay tonight. The pseudo Kamen Rider counted his gold and began estimating. One night is usually twenty "G" or twenty five "G" and he has about 320G in his coin purse right now. A meal is at least 10G to 15G so multiply that by three and he'll need about 45G a day for food. Add that with his stay at the in and it'll be 70G per day. So he has about four days to find a job.

"Well fuck," He cursed.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

A blonde woman approached him wearing very skimpy clothing. She smiled innocently and pushed out her chest while looking at Heisei in the eye. Her smile looked innocent enough; Heisei couldn't tell whether there was an underlying reason for approaching him. His armor alone was enough to scare off any potential threats and with his tall body; he was pretty much a demon to these people. However, living in the wilderness for such a long time made him lose muscle mass from insufficient nutrients.

He had a lot of fat but all that stored energy was burned away very quickly during his first week in the wilderness. It was a miracle he was even able to survive this long.

"Sorry, is there something you wanted?" Asked Heisei. He made his voice deeper so he could mask his real age. In this world, he'd pass as an adult… actually he would pass as adult back at home as well.

"Nothiiiiing…" She said teasingly. "However, there must be something you want right?"

She grinned widely and wrapped her arm around Heisei's neck and pulled him down to her head.

"You must be one of those adventure types right? I can tell, you move differently from the others." She said. "Tell you what, treat me to a meal and I'll tell you what I know."

"Know what?" The Kamen Rider asked.

"You…you're here to make money right?"

"No, I'm just here to find a lead on a situation I currently have. Could you point me to the nearest library?"

"Oh hoh, so you can read? That's rare these days, a commoner who can read. Well, I can't exactly call you common. You're huge! How old are you anyways?"

"I'd rather keep that information to myself, thank you very much."

"The secretive type eh? Come on, you can tell Onee-sama anything!"

"W-what Onee-sama?"

"Yeah! Big sister…well 'little' sister in this case."

"Why did you suddenly use a Japanese honorific?"

"What's Japanese?"

Heisei was silent for a brief moment before replying, "No comment."

"Don't leave me hanging like that!"

"Can you please tell me where the library is?" Heisei sighed. "I'm wasting precious time standing out heretalking to you."

"Arrogant little kid,"

"I'd rather be called efficient, 'little girl'." He retorted.

She sighed, "The library is over that way on the other side of the city."

"…Well fuck that."

"I thought you were wasting precious time. Aren't you going now?"

"Procrastination at its finest. I am _not_ walking half a city in this bulky ass, sweaty, hot, fucking armor." He hissed.

"Have you considered taking said armor off?"

"Yes, but as you can see, I just got to this city. Wait, is it getting dark?"

"Huh, it is. Better get going before all the rooms are taken." She grinned.

Heisei took off into a sprint towards the front gate where all the cheap inns were. He didn't even bother to look back at the girl. By the time he arrived at an inn, all of them were closed and he started to drop an "F Bomb".

His rant was heard across the city.

As he walked down the dark and empty streets, an overwhelming sense of dread encased his heart. He cursed as he realized how futile the attempt at returning home was. He didn't have an organization to back him up like in Kamen Rider OOO nor did he have a partner like in Kamen Rider W. He was all alone in this strange world and he knew that very well.

The Kamen Rider sat down against a wall. This would be his first time sleeping on the streets. The cold night breeze was pleasant and his armor shielded him from it rather well. He stuffed his money pouch into his armor and hid a dagger inside his boot in case of an emergency and was about to leave before a girl stopped in front of him. The Kamen Rider was too lost in his thoughts and bumped into the girl who, with a small cry, fell onto the ground.

"Oh, sorry." By the looks of it, she was a noble and the carriage behind her was probably hers. Heisei fought the instinct of just leaving her and finding a dark, dry alley to sleep in and knelt down. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up, rather roughly.

Taking notice, one of the guards grumbled and said, "Treat the mistress with a little bit more care and respect."

Heisei sighed and apologized when the girl asked, "Are you sleeping out here?"

"Yes, yes I am." He replied.

"Mistress, its best you ignore this plebian and return home. It is getting rather late. Besides, he was rather rough with you." Her guard said, glancing at the heavily armored "plebian".

"I can't help it; it's in my nature to help poor souls like this. Would you like to stay at my house for a while?"

"Only for the night, I wouldn't want to impose on you for too long." The de-facto Kamen Rider said.

"Wonderful!" She clapped her hands together and happily skipped back into her carriage and made a spot for the armored man who slowly followed.

* * *

><p>Now, being an overly trusting person at heart, he had no reason to not trust the girl's family. However, events in this strange world greatly skewered this innocence of his. He learned quickly in the first several weeks of staying on this world that people are monsters. The one particular person he was referring to poisoned him and was about to cut him open to harvest his organs.<p>

The paralysis poison that was injected into Heisei's bloodstream wore off quickly but he seemed to have attracted a disease from the needle which looked like it had not been sterilized at all. Putting up an act that would make Oscar Award Nominees proud, he bluffed killing the man's daughter and managed to get the cure before collapsing several kilometers away from the hut from a terribly bad fever. Luckily it passed rather quickly, having a stronger immune system than others on this world.

So, he was quite untrusting of this family when he arrived at their house. He refused any food or drink and confined himself into the guest room which he locked the door to. He also slept on the floor. The wooden ground was rather disconcerting since he easily weighed 100kgs in the armor.

It was midnight and he tinkered with his iPhone 5. It was the sole item that remained of his home world. He turned it on. It was weird, the phone had a seemingly unlimited battery life but in exchange for that, he could use the internet for about 5 minutes before the thing loses connection. It didn't help that the internet connection was shitty as fuck too, taking 30 seconds to load up a page.

Thud.

Heisei looked up and stuffed the iPhone 5 into his armor pouch. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he softly walked towards the door, carefully doing his best not to make a single sound. His hand reached for the door knob and unlocked it. He slowly peaked around the corner.

There was shuffling, a lot of it.

Heisei grabbed his sword and arm-shield and snuck outside his room. He peaked out the window and saw several figures standing on top what seemed like a platform of strings. He recognized some of the people on the string.

"Night Raid..." Heisei murmured. There was a large, heavily armored one around Heisei's height. However he was much more heavily built compared to the Kamen Rider. He wore white armor and a strange helmet. He could only see the white warrior's glowing yellow eyes. One of the irises was crossed though. There were two small girls, one with black hair and another with... wait is that pink hair?

"Okay, that's weird." He commented. The one with black hair, as Heisei recalled, was named Akame. Finally, there was a smaller boy with green hair. He wore goggles and a green coat with a hood.

Three people exited the building to intercept them. The black haired girl, Akame, jumped down from the string platform and engaged them. She cut the first one in half with a single swing and barely cut the second who "died" moments later. The last one tried to flee before the large armored one threw its spear and killed the deserter.

"Fuck," Heisei started to run. The area was too dangerous for him and he was probably going to die if he faced any one of those people. He leapt down the stairs and jumped out an open window and sprinted towards the forest. He'd hide there until light comes.

"Who's there?" A man shouted. It was one of those bodyguards. With him was the girl, that noble.

"It's me," The de-facto Kamen Rider replied in a whisper and ran up to the group. He straightened my index finger and placed against my mouthpiece.

"If I can hear you, they can hear you. Shut the _fuck_ up." He noticed a shed from the corner of his eye and pointed at it. The guard nodded as if he understood what Heisei meant and started running towards it. The noble girl followed suit.

Heisei checked around him and started to run towards the shed once he felt extremely nervous. You know that feeling of doom when you're all alone and you hear a strange noise while you're walking up the stairs? Imagine that, just 100x worse. He prepared Kamen Rider Gaim's Jinba Peach form. Sure, he could just quick change into it but that takes a lot of energy and his Kachidoki and Kiwami arms are like a flint-lock pistol from the old ages. You can use it only once and it will take a hell-of a long time to recharge.

Also, it didn't help that it also forces him out of the transformation if he over uses any of the forms and he can't change into any other rider forms. Therefore, "Fruit Basket" and "Sure Victory", as he liked to call them, were his last resort... usually.

The bodyguard struggled at opening the shed door. Heisei went to assist but the guard told him to keep a look out

Heisei noticed a small girl running towards him and cursed. He turned toward the guard who still had trouble with the shed but was making progress.

"Right, let's do this." He said as he raised two Lockseeds.

**"****Orange! Lemon Energy!"**

**"****Lock On!"**

**"****Soiya! Mix! Orange Arms: Hanamichi On Stage!"**

**"****Jinba Lemon: Haha!"**

"Let's do this: Kamen Rider Gaim! This is my stage now!"

The new "Gaim" raised his Sonic-Arrow Bow and pulled the string. Energy gathered at the tip and he released it. A glowing energy arrow shot out from the bow and hit the girl's blade. She easily deflected it.

Heisei knew that trying again would be pointless and backed up, pulling out his Cherry Energy Lockseed. He replaced the Lemon with the Cherry and reactivated his transformation.

**"****Mix! Jinba Cherry: Haha!"**

He shot arrows at a lightning quick pace. Most of them were avoided and the girl leapt into the air, her Katana is raised. The Kamen Rider blocked the blade with the bottom part of his Sonic Arrow. The sound of metal clashing was usually unexpected since the Bow was so light he swore it was plastic.

Heisei twisted his wrist down and pushed down onto the blade, overpowering the girl. Sensing this, she kicked Heisei away and jumped back a few meters.

Slash!

Heisei used his Cherry Energy Super-Speed and managed to land a clean cut on her.

"Lucky hit." She frowned. The cut wasn't deep, just annoying. Heisei could have made it deep, but decided against it.

"I thought Night Raid only targets corrupt Nobles, what are you doing here?" Heisei asked.

"The Darkness of the Capital has its reaches in places you least expect." Akame replied.

The Kamen Rider grimaced and pulled out the Lemon Energy Lockseed.

**"****Lemon Energy!"**

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." He replaced his Cherry Energy Lockseed with the Lemon and transformed again.

**"****Mix! Jinba Lemon: Haha!"**

"Now, answer the question." Heisei growled. He heard the shed door behind him open and was tempted to turn around. Instead, he slowly retreated, his bow aimed at the girl. He noticed another person emerge from the shadows. Heisei made his displeasure audible and decided to just run for the shed.

"Fuck this," He cursed and jumped into the building, landing in what felt like a puddle. Without thinking, he immediately turned around and bolted for the door, however the rusty thing wouldn't budge.

"Shit, shit, shit." The Guard cursed as Night Raid closed in on them.

Those were his last words as Akame cut him in half with her Katana. Heisei was frozen for a second. He died. The man in front of him died. He was cut in half with a katana. Bone is hard to cut through. She cut him in a single slice. Heisei's dead. He's dead. He can't win. They're too strong.

He stumbled back against the railing. The noble girl covered her mouth as she slowly stepped backwards. Heisei felt something soft touch his head and he turned around.

Blood. Flesh. Wounds. Disease. Human. Dead. Tortured.

All these words appeared in consecutive order when he saw the corpse in front of him, dangling from a chain. He noticed it now. The room smelled vile, like something died in here. It felt like all those fish stores he been to back on Earth.

Heisei opened his mouth to scream but it was delayed when he saw the deformed creature locked in a cell to his right. The corpse there was skinny and rather tanned. The cuts were infected and he saw whip marks all over the body. The body had no clothes on, except the ones covering its crouch, maintaining some level of decency.

"This is... what is this?" Heisei gagged from the smell.

"This is the darkness of the Capital." Akame said. "You didn't know?"

Heisei was too shocked to even reply. He thought he was desensitized to this, but nothing could really prepare you for the real thing.

"Oh dear god," He puked inside his Jimber Kabuto, or his Helmet. He felt the liquid drip down his neck. It felt disgusting. He quickly scrambled outside and closed his Lockseeds, disengaging the transformation then clawed off his helmet. The liquids that poured out of his iron helmet and were all over his mouth and chin.

Heisei wiped off the puke with his gauntlet's metal armor and grabbed his helmet. Akame had already killed the girl. The Kamen Rider closed his eyes and looked down, trying to ignore the gruesome image that lay in front of him.

"Whoa, you look really young."

Heisei turned around and saw that blonde from this afternoon.

"Impressive, you managed to injure Akame, but now the moment of truth," Her expression quickly changed to that of a hostile.

"Are you a friend or foe? Usually we'd just kill you on the spot, but in this case: you look like you have no clue what's going on in this country." She continued.

"I have a clue." Heisei said.

"Then answer me, friend or foe?"

"Friend," He immediately answered. Heisei was definitely _not_ getting on Night Raid's bad side. This efficiency in their operations, they're _professionals_.

_"__They're definitely not a pack of kids who just got a shiny new toy."_ He thought.

"That's great; however we have a slight problem."

"Problem?"

"Yes, you've seen my face and we can't risk you telling the authorities about this so..." She smiled evilly as she cracked her knuckles. Before the Kamen Rider could even twitch, she knocked him out cold.

* * *

><p>"Who's this guy?" Mine asked. She wondered why they took so long and this... man's appearance answered that question.<p>

"He's just a lost soul we picked up. He has a really interesting Teigu as well." Leone answered grinning as she always does.

"He's an Imperial Arms user?" Lubbock asked inspecting the unconscious male.

"He looks young." He added.

"I know right! I was really surprised when I saw him take off his helmet! I even met him this afternoon."

"How old is he?" Bulat asked, stroking his chin.

"Judging by his size, he's around 20 or 30. But when I look at his face, he looks like he's in his mid to late teens."

"Big for a teenager." Bulat commented. "Does he have potential?"

"Not so sure. He handled himself pretty well during the fight with Akame, but he immediately broke down when he saw the corpses. He also avoided harming Akame too much. That blade wound on her chest – it's really shallow."

"Ho-ho, it's not any day a person can survive a fight against Akame, nonetheless land a decent hit on her. With proper training, he might even be competent." The wielder of Incrusio laughed.

"We'll see Bulat, we'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

That was refreshing. Taking a break from all the sci-fi I've written for the past two-three years. Can't say this was my greatest, but it was a lot better than the shit I usually pump out. Reading this as the author however, I notice certain moments that when write it...just feels out of place and weird. That might just be me, but who knows.

To people who are following me, Spartans X Dragons is on an OFFICIAL Hiatus. The Hiatus only affects **NEW** chapters **NOT OLD ONES**. That means you may be seeing a rewrite coming soon and I love me some rewrites.

Anyhow, Akame Ga Kill is an awesome Manga...can't say much about the anime since I can't tell the difference between "good" anime and "bad" anime...unless it was Mahou Sensou, that shit was really bad. Heard the Light Novels are better, can't be bothered with reading them nor finding a translation.

Date A Live was a good read though.

Kamen Rider...I kind of expected I was going to make a fan fiction of this several years **earlier** but never late than never eh? Kamen Rider Gaim... I'll be honest with you, Kamen Rider Gaim I had my doubts. I thought I was going to skip you again like I did Fourze and Wizard but I gave you a chance. Your retarded looking "Fold-Out" armor was retarded and kind of stupid in a way. Eventually I grew into it then the plot thickened. Then I read up on you and found out that the script writer was Gen Urobuchi or Urobutcher since he kills off characters quite...easily. Then I realized he practically created Fate/Zero, then I just had to continue watching and I was not disappointed.

Kamen Rider Gaim, your shit still looks gay, but we grew into it. I still can't get over Kiwami's **Mother Fuckin Fruit Basket Chest Armor** though.

A little back story to how I conceived this story:

This was originally going to be a Fate/Stay Night Fan Fiction using the "Kamen Rider Heisei" gimmick. I was originally going to go through all three routes and maybe Hollow as well. The first route was going to be similar to the Fate route, but the OC, not my self insert, would be a foreign element in the Heaven's Feel. It would play out with little difference except that the final boss would be Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion and Gilgamesh.

The next route (spoiler alert to those who haven't watched/read Fate Stay Night), was going to be the "Rider War Route" or Unlimited Blade Works. It follows the UBW route until when Archer uses Unlimited Blade Works which reacts with Kamen Rider Heisei's Kuuga, Agito, Blade,Hibiki, OOO, Wizard forms and Gaim's Rider Lockseeds. Which would make the 15+1 (that one being Heisei) riders to appear and start a Rider War. The final battle would be a fight between the Neo Heisei Riders against Gilgamesh, Saber and Heisei who would primarily switch between SIC Kuuga (Rising Ultimate), Hyper Kabuto, KiwamiGaim, Super Tatoba OOOs, and Hopper 1 Ichigo (the First/Next).

The final route (the only thing I've really thought about was the final battle) would be a fight between the Heisei Riders and their dark counterparts:

Kuuga-Black Eyes Kuuga, Agito-Mirrage Agito(SIC), Ryuki-Ryuga, Faiz-Orga, Blade-(another)Blade, Hibiki-Kabuki, Kabuto-Dark Kabuto, Den-O-Nega Den-O, Kiva-Dark Kiva, Decade-Dark Decade, Double-Eternal, OOO-King OOO, Fourze-(another)Fourze, Wizard-Sorcerer, Gaim-Bujin Gaim.

With the final boss (since there are 15+1 Kamen Riders, the additional one being Heisei) being a grail-infused Kamen Rider, probably "the First/Next" Ichigo.

I'll get to work on the next chapter. This is actually a little bit refreshing, like taking in a breath of fresh air after being smothered in Sci-Fi for so long...not that I had any problems with Halo, but still – a vacation is a vacation.

Thanks,  
>Sonicfanx1<p>

**P.S. I did a very, VERY, VEERYY quick skim of this chapter, so if they're any typos, please inform me.**

**P.P.S. Also, tell me what I did wrong. How do you expect me to get better if I don't know what I'm doing badly on?**

**P.P.P.S. Going to rage now, what happened to the line breaks?**


End file.
